


AIB (Animals In Black)

by orphan_account



Series: The unrelated trilogy [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, No Nighthowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick was a member of a secret organisation watching all extraterrestrial life on earth and the whole conman was an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting rid of the bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during Nick and Judy's second meeting when she talks about the case of Mr Otterton and informs him of his "tax evasion".

Nick Wilde aka Agent N of the Animals In Black was having a really crap morning having to deal with a rabbit police officer going on about tax evasion and missing Otters when he put on his shades took out and flashed his neuralizer then spun a story about getting a lead and sent her all the way to Tundratown. 

Agent N then got in the phone "O send a team to Tundratown to plant evidence the cops are already on route" then after a moan from the boss he replied "i don't like it either but we've got to get the cops of the case or would you prefer the alternative then hung up. 

At this point his partner who had pretending to be his son suddenly replied" What was all that about you should have just sent her packing or better yet killed the little bint". Agent N could only shake his head for only Agent F could come up with such an idea.


	2. Epilogue

Judy was feeling awful after all a warehouse full of decomposing body parts would make anyone vomit non stop but after arresting the culprit who had been thought responsible one Dawn Mayweather who unknown to everyone was little more than a patsy and giving a press conference she was congratulated by her colleagues even Bogo was impressed and that was saying something.

Several months later Judy was on traffic duty when a sports car tore past her position and after a lengthy pursuit pulled it over only to find the driver of is a sloth and she said to herself "you have got to be kidding me a sloth" 

Meanwhile across the street a certain fox was having a belly busting laugh at the sight and once he recovered from enough he moved on.


End file.
